CCR7 and its ligands CCL19 and CCL21 play non-redundant roles in regulating the migration, organization, and activation of dendritic cells and naïve T and B cells in secondary and tertiary (disease-associated) lymphoid structures.
CCR7 activity has been implicated in a diverse variety of disease states, including chronic inflammatory conditions (Moschovakis et al., 2012, Eur J Immunol. 42:1949-55), atherosclerosis (Luchtefeld et al., 2010, Circulation 122:1621-28), HIV infection (Evans et al., 2012, Cytokine Growth Factor Rev. 23:151-57), and cancer (Ben-Baruch, 2009, Cell Adhesion Migration 3:328-33).